


Things Long Dead

by ohmyheichou



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyheichou/pseuds/ohmyheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You break yourself, and you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Long Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I've had sitting around forever. It's no longer relevant, but it's one of those pieces where I actually like my writing, so I'm posting it anyway.

You know how it is to break. And you do, slowly, methodically, relentlessly, with a clarity and understanding that belie your encroaching madness. You break your friends, you break your village, and, of course, you break yourself. You fall apart with the precision that can only be managed by the truly wild. For only they can truly understand what it is to break. To cut yourself into little pieces because something inside you whispered that it would take the pain away. To destroy your body with drugs and alcohol so that your shell can set your soul free. You do none of these things, nor do you need to. Because still you know what it is to seek something, anything, to fill the void within your heart.

 

You break yourself, and you enjoy it.

 

You close your eyes to the light forever, and open your dead brother’s eyes to your world of darkness. He weeps tears of blood for you, and you know he is just another broken thing. Broken like Danzo, the next installment in the infamous legend of the Sage of Six Paths. You should have seen it with those all-knowing Sharingan eyes of yours. Should have seen how your brother's body was breaking the way his heart broke so long ago, seen how empty his corpse looked on the cold stone. Broken, like you, like the bodies of the clan members who litter the pathways of your fragile and brilliant mind, like the hearts of the friends you left behind, like Danzo and his disgusting arm, like Konoha will be when you are done with it. A litany, your prayer to Kami-sama of things long dead and things still waiting to be broken.

 

You want to break, but you can’t.

 

You know that there is nothing left for you at the end of the path you are following. You know this truth, and know it well, but all the same you will continue on this path until there is nothing left. You sought power to assuage your aching heart, and you told yourself that it was for revenge. You sought power that you might once again stand within the presence of your beloved brother, and you told yourself that it was so that you could kill him. _I am an avenger_ , you said, but you knew, if no one else did, that revenge was a lie. You loved him still, and when he dropped dead before you, you knew not whether to cry in relief or in sorrow. All you knew was that you could feel your heart breaking. And now, all you know is that, when everything is over, you will be the only thing left to break.


End file.
